Beach Bums
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and Chi-chi are all on vacation after they defeat Buu. One-shot.


A/N: hey! Here's a cute little one-shot. I'm hoping it will be somewhat funny. Vegeta might get a little out of character, but maybe not. Imagine his personality when he and Goku encountered the worms in Buu's innards!

Set right after the Buu saga.

* * *

**Beach Bums**

"This vacation was probably the best idea I've had in ages!" Bulma boasted as she, her husband, and dear friends Goku and Chi-Chi sat around a campfire on the beaches of one of the best private resorts around. "It's been a while since I put my feet in some sand and tanned out on the beach!" The sun was starting to set, but the summer air was still warm. They had slowly been drinking most of the day and so the buzz was starting to creep up on them all.

"Oh man, I know! It is so peaceful now that Majin Buu is taken care of. I wonder how it is working out now that he lives with Mr. Satan?" Goku agreed as he was munching on his thirteenth hot dog of the day.

"Oh Kakarot, haven't you had enough of those things? You are going to turn into a hot dog before you know it!"Vegeta criticized his fellow Saiyan's eating habits.

"Vegeta, don't act like you haven't had at least seven hamburgers, and I know I saw you enjoy more than one of Chi-chi's homemade ice cream sandwiches earlier." Bulma playfully snapped back at the prince.

"We started out with forty of those sandwiches, Bulma! And now we are down to two!" Chi-chi pointed into the mini freezer under their canopy. "If we don't hurry, we won't have a chance to get one!"

"Don't you blame me, blame that one over there! He is the one with the stomach of a little kid! I may be a Saiyan Prince but I can't eat the amount of sugar he intakes without puking my guts out." Vegeta pointed at Goku who was busy munching away on a bag of nacho cheese Doritos.

"Hey when can we go on the boat? The fireworks are supposed to be tonight!" Goku completely ignored Vegeta. Noticing, Vegeta sighed as he stood up.

"I've got to go piss."

"How gentleman like of you to put it so delicately, Vegeta." Bulma teased. "You are surrounded by three lovely ladies, you know."

Upon receiving a wink from Bulma, Goku extorted, "Hey! That's not very nice! I am not a lady!"

"That's right! Goku is my big strong man!" Chi-chi said in her husbands defense.

"So. . . about that boat thing?" Goku repeated his boat question.

"Oh, I didn't know they were having fireworks. What for?" Bulma asked Goku who was now on all fours leaning over Bulma who was lying down on her beach towel.

"I read it on a sign! **Fireworks over the Ocean located on West Beach at sundown! **That's what it said." Goku repeated the sign from memory.

"You can remember that sign, but you can barely remember our anniversary?" Chi-chi barked.

"Eeeh! But if I love you every day, what does an anniversary mean? I am supposed to love you more that day? NO, I should love you like everyday is our anniversary!" Goku stuttered through in attempt to save himself.

"Real smooth talkin, Tex." Vegeta winked at Goku.

"I was only joking babe." Chi-Chi laughed as she stood up. Goku stood up with her. "Besides, we don't have a boat. We need to rent one if we wanna do that, but I'd honestly rather just stay here. Plus, by the looks of it, we have been the only four on this beach all day. I can see some late night," Chi-chi paused and began to wink exaggeratedly, "swimming. If you know what I'm saying?" Chi-Chi looked all around at the blank, confused faces around her. A sweatdrop appeared above her eyebrow as her laugh was small and nervous. "We could skinny dip guys!" she finally explained.

"CHI-CHI!" Bulma stood up and faced her immediately. "What has come over you!? You aren't as conservative as I remember you being!"

"I've grown up, Bulma! Besides, I can just blame it on the alcohol. We've been drinking that liquid bread all day! It's about time I lived a little. And I'm almost certain Vegeta hasn't done anything wild like this in his entire life. So, for mine and Vegeta's sake, lets all skinny dip tonight!" Chi-chi stood on her soap box, determined to get them to agree.

"Woman, don't go volunteering me for things I don't want to do! And what do you know about what I've done!? I may have been an evil henchman of Frieza's but I still managed to steal away and do crazy things for pleasure from time to time." Vegeta aired. Everyone's eyes grew large with shock.

"What the . . . ? What did you do that was _crazy_, Vegeta?" Bulma laughed at him trying to picture Vegeta tea-bagging one of the other henchmen while on a mission to over throw a planned.

Vegeta began to sweat as he tried to think of something to say. The only thing he could come up with was, "Once I switched Zarbon's armor with Dadoria's…. so the whole day they wore each others clothes!" Vegeta laughed as though that was the craziest thing on earth, while the others simply stared. Finally they started cracking up at Vegeta's story.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely _crazy_ alright. Let me tell you. . ." sarcasm oozed out of Chi-Chi's voice.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO GET INTO THEIR ROOMS TO SWITCH THAT ARMOR? WELL? DO YOU?!" Vegeta yelled at her as she was still laughing.

"Open the door?" Chi-Chi answered sardonically.

"Gah! What do you know, woman! But fine, I'll show you. We're skinny dipping. Bulma, that means you too!" Vegeta stood bent at the legs fists clenched.

"Alright, if I have to!" Bulma giggled. "Come on, Goku. You don't want to be the odd man out, do you?"

"Well, I've never had a problem being naked! Sure, I'm down." Goku agreed as they continued to drink until the sun fell well below the sea. A few more hours passed and at about ten o'clock, the four drunks decided it was time. They pulled down the sides of their canopy so that only the front was exposed. Each of them stripped to their natural state, and they counted to three.

"One. . . two . . . THREE!!!" They yelled as they each bolted out of the canopy across the small stretch of sandy beach to the water. The water felt nice and cool against their hot alcohol intoxicated bodies. Vegeta scooped his blue haired beauty up into his arms as she slipped her arms around his neck as Goku did the same with his wife. The four of them laughed and splashed around until the cold became too over powering. Staggering out of the water, they each blacked out.

The next morning, Vegeta and Bulma woke up with pounding headaches and garments made of sheets off their beds wrapped around them.

"What the fuck happened to us last night?" Bulma said as she hunched over with her head in her hands.

"Ugh, I'm not sure after we…. Skinny dipped." Vegeta answered. Just then Goku and Chi-chi walked into their room with papers in their hands.

"Did you guys get tickets too?" Goku asked groggily, holding a cup of black coffee in his hands.

"What?" Bulma said as she looked over to her night stand where two citations for public nudity and intoxication lay signed by both herself and Vegeta. "Oh fuck!" Bulma said and laughed of all things.

"Well, Vegeta, you now have a public record. Now you can't say you've never done anything crazy." Bulma leaned back and let out a sigh as if to say, "well, can't we can't undo last night, may as well laugh it off."

Vegeta just let a grin tug at the corners of his lips as he rest his aching head back on the pillow and attempted to fall asleep again.

A/N: Okay! There it was. Cute, right? I thought so. I love reviews so please, review! :)


End file.
